


Wrong

by Katskiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 11, It's probably bad, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Oneshot, Spoilers, i guess, my first fanfiction, so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katskiforov/pseuds/Katskiforov
Summary: “By the way, Yuuri… What did you want to talk to me about?”   I steeled my nerves, and looked up. It was time.   “Right,” I responded, and clenched my fists on my lap. I could do this- no, I needed to do this. I had made up my mind. I drew in a shaky breath and spoke before I could start second-guessing my decision. “After the final, let’s end this.”





	

 “By the way, Yuuri… What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

 I steeled my nerves, and looked up. It was time.

 

 “Right,” I responded, and clenched my fists on my lap. I could do this- no, I _needed_ to do this. I had made up my mind. I drew in a shaky breath and spoke before I could start second-guessing my decision. “After the final, let’s end this.”

 

 “What do you mean?” Viktor prompted, his voice still carrying that light edge to it that made me squeeze my fists tighter.

 

 “Look, I… I’ve been thinking. And I know you want to return to your skating career. You know that you can perform far better than anyone out there. That you would definitely have placed first if you had participated tonight. And you know that you’re wasting your talent, coaching someone like me, someone who only managed to place fourth in his short program,” I smiled. As much as I hated doing this, I was sure I was right. And I was not going to be the person who let Viktor Nikiforov, World Champion and Genius Skater, rot away, stuck next to an undeserving student. “I saw you looking at the ice wistfully today. I saw the gears in your head turning, and I could see you planning ways to beat all of them in competition.”

 

 I looked down. I did not need to see his stupidly beautiful face right now. I would not let him get held back by whatever selfish desire that I had cultivated over the course of the past few months. I would not let myself back down now.

 

 “I guess what I’m saying is… It has been a wild ride, Viktor. An unforgettable one. Definitely a memorable one. I- I had a lot of fun, and it has been a great honour and-”

 

 “What are you _saying_ , Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice, sounding strangely clear, cut through my words. I really was a failure. I could not even convey such a simple message to another person. But, like the idiot I was, I continued smiling as I looked up.

 

 Viktor lunged forward and grabbed my shoulders, his face intimidatingly close to mine.

 

 “Listen, Yuuri. I do _not_ want to go back to competitive skating. I left the ice for a reason. I came to coach you for a reason. I _stayed_ for a reason. And I intend to continue staying by your side, even if _you_ decide to leave the ice. Whatever decision you’ve made to push me away from you and back to my old life- I appreciate it, Yuuri. I really do. But you’re _wrong_ ,” Viktor raised his voice, firm with insistence.

 

_Wrong,_ the word echoed inside my mind. _Wrong, wrong, wrong._

 

I did not know what to do.

 

  _Wrong._

 

 I looked up at Viktor, into his strikingly blue eyes. A silence, thick and laden with emotions, hung in the air around us as he waited for an answer.

 

 Not knowing what to do, I stood up, taking advantage of his surprise to wrench myself free of his grip. I did not look back as I walked out of the room, pushing the door shut behind me with my foot.

 

 Maybe I would bunk in Phichit’s room. Maybe I wouldn’t. But one thing was for sure: I was not going back into that room until I had given everything a considerable amount more thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is it! My first ever fanfiction (that I am even moderately satisfied with, anyway).  
> I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> I firmly believe that we need to stay positive until the next episode. I don't think anything too bad will happen. I believe in YOI and the creators of this incredible anime.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos!  
> Feedback would be great, so please feel free to leave a comment or shoot me an anon over at my tumblr, [Katskiforov](http://katskiforov.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: The "I did not know what to do" looks too far out to the left but I have no idea how to fix it. Please bear with it! I'm really sorry.


End file.
